


i think about you (and it makes me feel safe)

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Matthew's spent years trying to stay away from Leon Draisaitl and his stupid heat-triggering alpha pheromones.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 309





	i think about you (and it makes me feel safe)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and I'm almost afraid to post it but I wrote it so... here you go.  
> Enjoy the title song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T6MvYoN9LU).

“I’m not going,” Matthew says with as much conviction as he can muster. He won’t give in to Brady’s puppy eyes, okay? He  _ won’t. _

“But Matty,” Brady whines. “You can’t just skip! It’s tradition!”

“This is literally the third year. I’m pretty sure it can’t be considered a tradition yet.” Listen, it’s not that Matthew wants to hurt Brady’s feelings or crush his dreams or whatever, but Matthew has to put his foot down here. Now that he’s graduated college and has an adult job and life, he can’t just drop everything and run off to the middle of nowhere for a week.

Well… he _could_. He has plenty of time off saved. But Matthew isn’t even sure he can consider it a vacation if Leon’s around. He’ll spend the whole week locked in a room alone trying to ride out his heat while his friends are all off hiking or swimming or canoeing. Speaking from experience.

“Listen,” Brady says, standing with his hands on his hips in front of where Matthew’s sitting on the couch. “Just get some of those extra strong suppressants you used in college. Even your super boner for Drai can’t crack through those.” Matthew sighs. He _could_ , but he hates how the suppressants make him feel. It takes him weeks to get his equilibrium back and his doctor says they’re not very good for him anyway. It’s not like Matthew’s heat is on a hair trigger; he could be in a room surrounded by alphas and be perfectly fine. But god forbid Leon Draisaitl walk in the room, or Matthew’s body betrays him instantly.

“You don’t get it,” Matthew grumbles, crossing his arms and sinking back into the couch. “I _hate_ it. I have no control over my own body.”

“I mean, no, I don’t get it,” Brady admits, moving to sit next to him. “But, like… you know Drai would totally sleep with you if you just admitted you want it.”

“ _Fuck no_ ,” Matthew hisses. “That guy’s a dick. He _wishes_ he could hit this.”

“He probably does,” Brady laughs. “That’s probably why he triggers your heat so easy. I bet if you two just got it out of your system, it’d be easier to be around him.”

“No,” Matthew says with a sigh. “I’ll get the extra strength and tell him to keep the fuck away from me.” Brady pumps his fist in victory and Matthew rolls his eyes. The trip’s in two weeks and Matthew doesn’t even know if the suppressants will work that soon. He’ll just have to pack his favorite toys and hope for the best. And it’s been like six months since he’s last seen Leon; maybe his weird alpha aura won’t have an effect on Matthew anymore

~

Matthew knows it’s a lost cause the second they pull up to the campsite. He can smell Leon before he even opens his car door and sighs down at the black bag at his feet. He’ll need to make sure that particular bag makes it to his room. Matthew starts getting the bags out of the car even as Brady runs up to the cabin to say hi to their friends. Matthew rolls his eyes; typical baby brother shit to leave Matthew to do all the heavy lifting.

Matthew senses more than sees Leon come out onto the porch, and when he looks up, Leon’s resting his forearms against the railing, a smirk on his face while he watches Matthew pulling the bags out of the trunk. Matthew completely ignores the twitch of arousal he already feels in his gut. Stupid alphas and their stupid pheremones.

“Need some help?” Leon asks. Matthew doesn’t respond, but Leon pushes off the porch anyway, coming over and leaning on the car. Matthew wants to tell him to fuck off, but Leon would push back and that only makes the heat happen _faster_. 

“You smell awful,” Matthew blurts, face instantly turning as red as a tomato. Leon smells like an omega. Like an _interested_ omega. But not like a mate, just like someone’s been trying to get Leon’s attention. Matthew wants to rub himself all over him to get the scent away. It’s not weird. It’s just… he smells bad, that’s all. By the look on Leon’s face, he knows exactly what Matthew’s talking about.

“The girl that checked us in got a little handsy,” he laughs. “Come here.” Before Matthew even understands what he said, Leon’s pulling him into a hug. Matthew sinks into it on instinct, burying his face against Leon’s throat and nuzzling. As soon as he realizes what he’s doing, he stiffens, but Leon runs a hand down Matthew’s back and then back up to grip the back of his neck lightly. Matthew relaxes, already feeling the tingling starting up in his stomach.

This _motherfucker_.

It’s harder to pull out of Leon’s grip than it should be, and he makes sure he has a scowl fixed on his face as he does.

“Do I smell better now?” Leon asks smugly. _Yes_ , a traitorous voice whispers in the back of his mind. _You smell like us._

“No,” he says out loud. “You still stink.” He’s not fooling anyone, but he can pretend he has some dignity left. Leon grins and reaches down to pick up Matthew’s suitcase.

“Just let me know if you need a hand with, uh… anything,” he says over his shoulder as he walks away. After a second of consideration, Matthew leaves Brady’s bag by the car and follows him inside. Brady can get his own stuff for making Matthew put up with this shit.

Inside the cabin he gets swept into hugs by Connor and Lauren, Johnny, Hasan, Emmy, and Noah. It really is nice to see them. It’s hard graduating college and going from seeing these people every day to having to carve time out where all of them can get together. He’s glad Brady convinced him to come. They’re all pretty much settled in already, so Matthew and Brady put off unpacking in favor of getting a bonfire going, since it’s already starting to get dark. Matthew’s put in charge of getting the food station set up with the hotdogs and stuff they brought and his stomach’s already grumbling at the thought of flame-cooked hot dogs and s’mores.

“Looks good,” Leon says, coming up behind him close enough that Matthew can feel the heat from his body.

“Why do you do that?” Matthew asks, irritated. “You know what happens when you get near me. Can’t you do your stupid macho alpha thing somewhere else?”

“Hm, like with the check in girl?” Leon asks, leaning in closer to Matthew. “She seemed pretty into me. Bet I could get her to come hang out with us. Probably get her into bed with me by the end of the night.” Matthew drops the packet of hot dog buns onto the table and turns around to face Leon. His words die on his lips as he realizes how close Leon is. All Matthew would have to do is lean in a little bit and…

No. He’s not doing this. Leon usually tries to avoid Matthew and much Matthew avoids him when they’re forced to be around each other. Matthew doesn’t know what to do with him when he’s all… flirty.

“Pretty rude to talk about her like that,” Matthew says, not at all breathlessly. Leon leans just a little bit closer, enough that his breath ghosts across Matthew’s lips.

“She’s not the one I want, anyway.” Matthew’s probably going to die. He can feel his dick twitching in his pants and he’s not sure if the burn in his cheeks is his heat sneaking up on him or just normal arousal. Leon smells like chocolate and a little bit of spice and Matthew kinda wants to lick him and for a second questions why he can’t just _do it_. But he swallows hard and takes a small step back, holding Leon back with a hand on his chest when it looks like he’s going to follow.

“Too bad for you, I’m not that easy.” He can’t imagine how turned on he must smell right now, knows that Leon could call him on it, but he’s thankful when he doesn’t. He reaches past Matthew to grab a bag of chips from the table, salutes him with it, then turns and walks off.

“That looked pretty intense,” Emmy says a few minutes later when she corners him by the hot dogs. “You finally gonna let him hit it?” Matthew rolls his eyes. All through college, Emmy was the biggest supporter of the ‘get over yourselves and fuck it out’ approach. Which she told him every day.

“He’s being weird,” Matthew grumbles. “He usually stays as far away from me as possible. Now he’s, like, putting the moves on me.”

“Okay, grandpa,” she laughs. “He’s wanted to ‘put the moves on you’ for years. He just knew you didn’t want to so he stayed away.” Matthew stares at her, trying to figure out if this is a joke. She rolls her eyes, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder. “You remember when I had a crush on him sophomore year?”

Of course he does. She dragged him to all of the alpha/omega events on campus hoping Leon would be there and they could talk to him. It worked, in the sense that he got adopted into their friend group. It didn’t work, in that he and Leon bickered constantly, Matthew got his heats triggered more often than he preferred, and Emmy switched from trying to date Leon into trying to get Matty to date Leon.

“You know he only showed up to those events because he thought you would be there?” she whispers, like a secret. Matthew scoffs. “No, seriously. You were trying so hard not to stare at him all the time that you missed the fact that he would look for you. He’d sit there scanning the room until the moment he spotted you and then he could hardly look anywhere else.”

“And you’re telling me this now, why?” he asks, almost sure she’s making it up but feeling the fizzle of hope and want in his chest.

“You didn’t wanna hear it,” she shrugs. “You guys fought all the time and you resented him for triggering your heat, like, once a week, so he stayed away, like I said. But now it seems like he’s gotten over it and he’s ‘putting the moves on you’ and I don’t want you to blow it.” Matthew’s eyes dart over to Leon without his permission and for the first time in five years allows himself to think about the pull he feels toward Leon. “Well, I want you to blow _something_.” He’s torn out of the moment by Emmy cackling and he rolls his eyes so hard he’s surprised they don’t fall out of his head.

“Whatever. I’m still not convinced he’s not fucking with me.”

“Suit yourself,” Emmy says. “But don’t come crying to me in a few years when you realize you missed your chance.” She flounces away with a dramatic hair flip.

An hour or so later, Matthew’s torn between wanting to grab Leon and drag him to the nearest bedroom or getting in his car and driving home alone when some of the locals show up. This is a pretty touristy location and it’s pretty common for the townies to come out and hang with some of the visitors. Matthew doesn’t think anything of it until one girl with glossy brown hair and pouty lips walks past him. He’s never seen her before, but he recognizes her scent as the one that was covering Leon earlier. He doesn’t realize he’s growling low in his chest until Brady, standing next to him at the fire, elbows him in the side.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Matthew just shakes his head, watching through narrowed eyes as the girl makes a beeline for Leon over by the beer coolers. He feels his fingers start twitching when she practically drapes herself on his arm and Leon smiles at her politely. His skin feels like it’s burning and he’s not sure if it’s the fire or his anger, or his heat but he has to do _something_. “Dude, knock it off. If it bothers you, go do something about it. Otherwise, you need to cool off.”

He makes up his mind when Leon’s eyes dart over to him and he smirks. Matthew’s feet move without conscious thought and Leon’s eyes don’t leave his for a single second as he makes his way over to them. He acts like he has a reason to be there, grabbing a beer from the cooler before turning to face them.

“You okay, Matty?” Leon asks, still smiling. “You’re looking a little flushed, there.” Matthew knows now that it’s his heat. He’s not hard yet, or leaking, but he feels like he’s just a few minutes away from getting there. He wants to shove himself between Leon and this girl and rub himself all over Leon and make him smell like Matthew. Ugh, he hates his instincts. He can hardly take his eyes off of Leon, but from the corner of his eye he sees her sniff him, and then Leon, and then let go of Leon’s arm and take a step back. He feels a deep sense of satisfaction when Leon slips his arm around Matthew’s waist and pulls him to his side.

“This is your fault,” Matthew all but growls, turning to press his chest to Leon’s, burying his face against Leon’s shoulder. Leon slips a hand into Matthew’s hair and tugs lightly on his curls, not enough to move him, but just enough to feel it. Matthew feels a whine build up in the back of his throat and he vaguely hears footsteps retreating.

“We doing this, Matty?” Leon’s voice rumbles against Matthew’s chest. This time the whine escapes Matthew’s mouth and Leon tugs a little harder on his hair, making Matthew look at him. “I need you to tell me now, while you’re still thinking clearly. Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Matthew says without hesitation. “I fucking want this. Want _you_ , Leon.” Leon growls and looks about two seconds away from devouring Matthew when someone clears their throat nearby. Matthew drags his eyes away from Leon to see Connor a few feet away.

“You guys might wanna take this inside before you give the locals a show,” he says dryly. “Or your brother, for that matter.” When Matthew looks, Brady has his back pointedly to them.

“Let’s go,” Matthew says, pulling on Leon insistently. He’s fully hard now, desperate to have Leon on top of him or _inside him_ and he can’t remember why he waited so long to say yes when they could’ve been doing this for _years_. Leon doesn’t resist, letting Matthew pull him along until they’re in Matthew’s bedroom. And then he’s moving, tugging Matthew close and pressing him back against the wall.

“Been driving me fucking crazy,” he growls, teeth latching onto Matthew throat and biting. Matthew’s hips move involuntarily, searching for something to grind against until Leon presses a leg between his. “Walking around smelling like that, with those fucking curls that were begging to be pulled.” He reaches up and gets his hand back in Matty’s hair to prove his point.

“Leon, please.” Matthew doesn’t know what he’s begging for, just that he wants _more_. He feels like he’s going to combust, and he’s had plenty of heats before, but none that have made him so floaty, so desperate for someone to touch him. Leon keeps biting a line up Matthew’s throat, up his jaw until his lips meet Matthew’s. And then it’s frantic, Leon licking into his mouth at the same time that he grinds his hips up and Matthew whines with how good it feels, hands coming up to grip Leon’s shirt, to hold him closer. He wants their clothes off, wants Leon’s skin on his, but the thought of pulling away long enough to get undressed makes him wanna cry.

“Shirt off,” Leon says when he finally drags his mouth from Matthew’s. While Matthew’s scrambling to pull his shirt over his head, Leon pops open the button of Matthew’s jeans and shoves them down. When Matthew’s completely naked, Leon presses against him again, still fully clothed, and Matthew doesn’t know why that’s hot, just that it is, and oh my god he’s gonna _die_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he bites out when Leon reaches behind him, fingers pressing on Matthew’s already slick hole. He slips one finger in and Matthew clenches down on it desperately, trying to push back, to get _more_ , but Leon grips his hip with his other hand and holds him still.

“Already soaked for me, huh, baby?” Leon chuckles, earning another whine from Matthew. “You don’t even need any prep, you’re already ready for my cock.” Matthew’s trying to grind forward against Leon’s shirt or backward onto Leon’s fingers but Leon’s got him pinned and it’s awful but it’s _so good_.

“Fuck me,” Matty pleads, wondering in the back of his mind how he got to begging so quickly. And then Leon works another finger in and he _remembers_.

“You sure that’s what you want?” Leon asks, faux-casual. Matthew can feel how hard he is in his pants. “Made me wait 5 years for this. All those times your heat would hit, and I would have to go to my room for hours getting myself off thinking about you with a toy in your hole, knowing I was the one that caused it. Wondering if you found some other alpha to take care of you. Wanting to burst into your room and take care of you myself.”

If Matthew doesn’t get Leon’s dick in him soon, he’s going to _cry_. He brings his hands up, trying to weakly push Leon away. “Bed, please, Leon, bed,” he begs nonsensically. Leon leans in to kiss him again, chastely, completely at odds with the three fingers he has pressed into Matthew’s hole.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Leon says, pulling away. Matthew grabs his shirt desperately, pleading with him not to let go until Leon shushes him. “Hey, Matty, you’re okay. Open your eyes, baby, look at me.” Matthew hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen closed, or that tears had started leaking from them until Leon wipes them away with a gentle hand. Matthew forces them open, looking Leon in the eye. “Good, baby. Good job.” Matthew bites his lip at the praise, wanting to bury his face in Leon’s shirt again, but he doesn’t because Leon asked him to look at him.

“Please,” he croaks, trying to press forward again. Leon presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I know I got you all worked up, but let’s slow it down, okay?” he says gently, kisses Matthew’s cheek. He brushes a thumb across Matthew’s cheekbone and Matthew presses his face into the touch. “You’re being so good for me. I got a little carried away; I was so excited to be able to touch you, but I wanna take care of you. I wanna do this right.”

With each breath, it’s a little easier to focus. He still has that burning under his skin, still wants Leon’s hands on him, but it eases a little. He hadn’t realized how clouded his head had gotten until it clears a little. Their scents are mingling, melting chocolate and toasted marshmallow, and Matthew wants to giggle and also maybe to get his mouth on Leon.

“You with me?” Leon asks gently.

“Yeah,” Matthew breathes. “Yeah. Kiss me?” he asks. Leon smiles, leaning forward and kissing Matthew slowly and so thoroughly that it leaves Matthew’s toes tingling. He slips his arms around Leon’s neck while Leon’s hands wander over his body. Matthew finds himself relaxing into the touch, the fire a little less frantic. Leon will take care of him. He can be patient and do what Leon wants.

It could be minutes or hours later when Leon pulls back. Matthew’s lips are swollen and he’s so hard that it almost hurts.

“Go lay on the bed,” Leon says, unwinding Matthew’s arms from around his neck. Matthew moves, laying face down on the bed and trying his best not to rut against the sheets. He hears Leon pulling his clothes off, and Matthew can’t see him, but he likes that a little bit. He doesn’t know when Leon will touch him and it makes his skin tingle in anticipation. “Look at you,” Leon murmurs from somewhere in the room. “So pretty, all laid out for me.” Matthew’s hips twitch against the bed and he can feel himself leaking. “Wanna get my mouth on you.”

“So _do it_ ,” Matthew whines. Leon chuckles lowly and then there’s footsteps and Leon’s fingers trailing lightly down his spine until they rest on the curve of Matthew’s ass.

“What do you say?” he teases.

“Put your fingers in me before I die,” Matthew begs. That earns him a swat on the ass that he won’t admit has his dick jumping. “Please, Leon, I want you in me.”

“Better,” Leon murmurs. And then there’s two fingers pushing into Matthew’s hole and he arches his back, trying to get _more_ but Leon won’t _let him_. He goes slow, curing his fingers in Matthew until he finds _that spot_ and Matthew’s seeing stars. He fists his fingers in the sheets and bares his neck, groaning happily when Leon leans down and bites at one of the bruises Matthew’s sure he’s already left. He’s gonna be fucking marked up when Leon’s done with him and the thought of it has him clenching down hard on Leon’s fingers.

“I’m ready,” he says. “Want you in me.” Leon pulls his fingers out but, instead of climbing on top of Matthew and fucking taking him already, he steps away from the bed.

“Stand up,” Leon orders as he’s pulling a condom out of his pants pocket. Matthew blinks at him in confusion until Leon steps closer, fisting a hand in Matthew’s curls and leaning down to look him in the eye. “I wanna see you ride me.”

And, yep, okay, that’s something Matthew can get behind. Or… on top of. He scrambles off the bed and lets Leon lay down, caught for a second at realizing this is the first time he’s seen Leon naked. There’s a lot of tanned skin that Matthew wants to get his hands on, and his _dick_ , Matthew wants it in his mouth, like, years ago.

“Hey, we have time,” Leon says soothingly. “This is just to take the edge of, alright? I don’t plan on this being a one-time deal, we don’t have to do everything at once.” Matthew grins at him, leaning down to kiss him because how could he _not_? Then he climbs on the bed and straddles Leon’s lap, groaning when he feels how wide he has to stretch his legs. Leon’s so _thick,_ all muscle from all his years playing hockey and Matthew has a second to regret not getting to bite his thighs before he remembers that Leon said _later_. Someday Matthew’s going to lay him out and make him come so hard he can’t remember his own name, but right now his hole is clenching on nothing and he wants Leon’s dick _inside him_. 

He positions himself, Leon’s hands on his hips, and sinks down slowly with a groan. It’s been awhile since he’s done this with a real person and it almost takes his breath away, how _good_ it feels. Or maybe it’s just Leon, who’s whispering encouragement and wrapping a hand around Matthew’s dick.

“Feels good,” Matthew groans, grinding his hips down. He wants to kiss Leon, but he can’t from this angle so he figures he might as well put on a show. He throws his head back, clenching down and rolling his hips as he brings a hand up to press against the sore spots on his neck from Leon’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leon hisses. “You’re fucking unbelieveable, Matty. Can’t believe you look this good.” Matthew grins, sharp, until Leon thrusts up and hits exactly the right spot. And then he’s panting, holding still while Leon fucks up into him hard, over and over, until Matthew’s whining. He’s so close to coming already; he pulls Leon’s hand away from his dick so he doesn’t, and links their fingers together. He had no idea it would feel like this with Leon. It’s never been like this with anyone else, the way he craves Leon’s hands and his attention and his praise.

Leon flips them over, gets Matthew on his back and somehow keeps hitting that spot with short thrusts that punches the breath out of Matthew. He knows he’s lost it when Leon leans down to kiss him, filthy and wet, and Matthew’s _so close_.

“‘M gonna come,” he pants into Leon’s mouth, arms thrown around Leon to keep him close.

“Yeah?” Leon groans. “Gonna come without me even touching you? That’s fucking hot, Matty, you’re so perfect for me.”

When Matthew comes, it’s almost like it’s punched out of him. He doesn’t know what kinds of sounds are coming out of his mouth as Leon fucks him through it, pressing kisses to Matthew’s lips and his cheek and his neck before he pulls out, takes the condom off and a few strokes later he’s coming all over Matthew’s stomach. The omega part of Matthew wants to reach down and rub it into his skin, get Leon’s scent all over him until he smells so much like _them_ that he can’t tell where Leon’s scent ends and Matthew’s begins.

“Fuck,” Matthew pants as Leon drops to the bed next to him. He reaches out and pulls Leon over so he’s laying half on top of him, Leon nuzzling his face into Matthew’s shoulder. The heat’s broken for now, still sizzling under his skin but easy enough to ignore. At least he’s too tired to be embarrassed about literally begging Leon for his dick. He wants to say something, crack a joke or something, but he’s asleep almost before his breathing has slowed down.

They wake up a few more times during the night, when Matthew’s so hard he can’t think straight and Leon fucks him facedown on the bed, or from behind laying on their sides when they’re both too tired to move, and every time Matthew wakes up Leon’s holding him like he doesn’t want to let Matthew go. As if there could be anywhere else Matthew wants to be.

When he wakes up the next morning, more or less back to normal, Leon’s not in bed with him. Matthew glances toward the attached bathroom but it’s empty, too. Matthew’s not like, fucking _needy_ or anything, but he thought maybe this meant something to Leon. He expected Leon to be here when he woke up so they could, like, cuddle and now all he wonders if it was just a… heat thing. Or if Leon just wanted to prove that he could get Matthew in bed; get it out of his system like everyone kept saying.

Whatever, he’s not gonna lay here and fucking mope about it. He rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom, turning the shower on to warm up and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looks like he’s been mauled by an animal, hickeys littered all across his throat and chest, and probably his back, too. There’s dried come on his stomach and Leon’s scent is all over him and if he wasn’t so exhausted he would probably be getting hard again when he pushes on one of the hickeys.

He’s so focused on his own reflection that he misses Leon coming up behind him until he’s wrapping his arms around Matthew’s waist and pressing a kiss to his curls. Matthew relaxes back against him instantly, something inside him settling at the contact.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” he says hoarsely, berating himself silently for even bringing it up.

“I went to get us breakfast,” Leon explains, turning Matthew around to face him. “We had a bit of a workout last night. I was hoping I’d be back before you woke up.” Matthew peeks over his shoulder and sees the tray of food on the bed and then looks longingly over at the shower. He feels disgusting and he doesn’t know if he could even eat before he’s cleaned up. “Take your shower,” Leon says. “I’ll go pull the sheets off and wash them.”

“Good idea,” Matthew laughs, happiness bubbling up in him knowing that Leon hadn’t really run away from him. Maybe this will work out.

He showers as quickly and efficiently as he can, finding some sweatpants in his bag before settling on the bare mattress next to where Leon’s waiting for him. He lets Leon sort out the food, definitely noticing that he’s giving Matthew more than he’s taking for himself, but he doesn’t mention it.

“Did you mean it?” he asks, when they’ve eaten most of the food in silence. “What you said about wanting this for five years? And, like, wanting to be with me during my heats back then?”

“Yeah, Matty,” Leon says without hesitation. “I’ve been kinda crazy about you for a long time, but I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me. You were mad at me because I always triggered your heats, but all I could think about was how good it would be if you would let me spend your heats _with_ you. Thought maybe your body knew something that we didn’t.”

“It was pretty good,” Matthew agrees. “I was pissed at having my heats all the time, but it was more that I thought you didn’t want me?” It’s easier to admit when he has the evidence of how much Leon wants him all over his body. “I’d see you leave parties and stuff with girls and they were all, like, the complete opposite of me.” Leon laughs ruefully.

“I thought if I pretended that I didn’t want you for long enough that I’d get over it. It didn’t work, obviously.”

“But you were flirting with me this time,” Matthew observes. “What changed? Like, why did you decide now was the time to get me in bed?”

“I figured your heat was coming anyway, I might as well give it a shot,” Leon shrugs. “And I knew it would either end in us fucking, or with you never speaking to me again. Either way, I couldn’t just _not_ do anything about it anymore.” Matthew takes that in, watches Leon’s eyes slide down his body, back up to the marks on his chest.

“So what does this mean?” Matthew asks hesitantly. “What are we now?”

“Whatever you want it to be,” Leon replies easily. “If you want it to be over now, that’s fine. At least you can enjoy the rest of the week without worrying about your heat.” Matthew grabs the tray of food and sets it on the floor next to the bed before swinging a leg over Leon’s and settling himself onto Leon’s lap.

“And if I want it to happen again?” he asks against Leon’s lips. “If I wanna fuck you and date you and tell everyone you’re my boyfriend? And if I wanna get my mouth on your dick because you wouldn’t let me last night?” He feels Leon’s grin more than he sees it.

“Then you can have whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
